


Dating can be dangerous

by Divinae



Series: Boxed Clothes [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Good Peter, I made that word up, Kidnapped Stiles, Knotting, M/M, Mates Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, True Mates, humanphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divinae/pseuds/Divinae
Summary: Stiles and Peter are officially dating and things are going well so far for them both. Stiles' summer break is almost upon him and Peter's boxed clothes business is going strong.He knows that their will be people who won't approve of his relationship with Peter.It isn't if, but when, trouble will come knocking.Will they be able to survive?





	1. Summer is upon us

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a stand-alone, though I'd advise reading part one if you want to see how they are reunited. 
> 
> *This chapter will include sex* You can skip if you want too.
> 
> Once again, all mistakes are my own.

The buzzing of his alarm pulled him from his slumber. An arm held him hostage as his lover grumbled tugging him closer and nuzzled his neck. He wiggled his arm free and hit snooze; a few more minutes to snuggle wouldn’t hurt. 

Stiles just had to survive these last few finals and he’d be free for the summer. Lydia was going to Europe for the summer. Through her own research about her banshee powers, she had found another one. A family who could trace it back many generations. She was excited about meeting others like herself and learning from them. 

His boyfriend nudged Stiles with his morning wood and began to nibble on his neck. 

He never imagined buying a box of outfits would lead him to his past and future. Peter changed for the better after he left Beacon Hills during Stiles’ junior year. Finding out that he was Peter’s true mate was shocking, but he still anticipated trouble around the corner. 

“Peter,” Stiles moaned as Peter teased his entrance with his cock.

“Sweetheart.” Peter sucked on Stiles’ earlobe. 

The alarm sounded again ruining the moment.

“I have to get ready,” Stiles complained though staying in bed sounded like a good idea too.

“Hmm,” Peter reluctantly released his mate. “Perhaps I can help you shower.” 

Stiles glanced back to his lover, “Code, let’s fuck in the shower.”

“Excellent idea,” Peter hopped out of bed with his erection standing at salute. 

Stiles tsked at his older boyfriend as he followed him, “But no knotting. I’ll never get to class on time.” 

The bathroom was one of their favorite rooms. Peter had it renovated adding dual shower heads and a built-in bench. He had also special ordered a huge claw tub, easily big enough to fit them both comfortably.

“Maybe later,” Peter said seductively. “I know you love it.” 

“Please, like you don’t.” Stiles’ chuckled.

It was a surprise when they knotted the first time, a sign they were true mates. One that quickly turned into an addiction for them both. 

Two muscular arms looped around Stiles narrow waist and dragged him into the steaming hot shower.

“You ass,” Stiles yipped out. “I thought I was going to fall for a second.”

“The only falling you’ll be doing is in love with me.” Peter flipped him around and dove in a for a passionate kiss. They hadn’t officially said the three special words out loud yet. 

Stiles loved when Peter manhandled him. He willingly opened his legs as his boyfriend pushed his leg in between them. He whimpered as his lover left a trail of kisses down his neck to the crock of his shoulder distracting him as Peter pressed two fingers into his hole. He enjoyed the sharpness as the digits stretched him open. 

“Peter,” Stiles whined, “Please.”

“Are you sure no knotting?” Peter whispered in his ear as he moved Stiles backwards towards the bench. 

“Yes,” Stiles moaned. “I can’t afford to be late.”

“Alright,” Peter tugged Stiles’ back towards his chest. They both groaned as Stiles’ sunked down onto Peter’s thick rod.

“Fuck, I love this angle. I can feel you so deeply.” Stiles threw his legs on either side of Peter’s, trusting the werewolf to hold him up. 

Peter snapped his hips as he bit into Stiles’ neck with blunt teeth leaving a hickey behind. 

“Now everyone will know you’re taken.” Peter said growled possessively.

Stiles threw his head back and grabbing hold of his slender dick.

Peter squeezed, ever so slightly, as he took control of Stiles’ cock letting him hold onto the two bars behind them on wall.

Stiles screamed in pleasure as he felt spurts of come burst from him.

Peter fought back from knotting as the first wave of come filled his lover. He whimpered as Stiles slide off of him as his cock began to swell wide enough to lock them together.

“Let me help you,” Stiles faced him and straddled his lap, wrapping both his hands around Peter’s knot. 

Peter relaxed and laid his head on his lover as Stiles stroked him through another orgasm. The knot wouldn’t last as long if he wasn’t locked inside his mate. Stiles hummed and kissed Peter deeply until it deflated.

##

Stiles was sitting at a table in the quad studying. His last final was in a couple of hours. There was a warm breeze and only a few other students off in the distance, evidence that most had already finished up the semester. He felt pretty confident that he was going to pass all his classes. 

Soon, his summer would start. His dad asked him if he’d be visiting soon but Stiles wanted to work through the summer and bond with his pack. Flying wasn’t cheap. 

“So, I see it’s true.” A brown-haired boy, who looked like he belonged in a frat, pulled out a chair and joined Stiles.

Stiles set down his pencil and sat up straight, he’d seen the boy around with his twin brother. Both on the basketball team and liked to push their weight around. 

“Can I help you?” Stiles crossed his arms and made eye contact with the other man.

“My Alpha told us that Peter had been seen around with a weak human.” The werewolf breathed in Stiles’ scent and said in disgust, “What’s so special about you?”

“Well, first off I’m not a douche like you are.” Stiles remained cool and composed. He’s faced off much worse. 

“Everyone has heard of Peter Hale. Second-hand to one of the most well known Alphas of our times before his nephew got them all killed. The story of his revenge is legend. Nothing stood in his way.” The slightly older boy puffed his chest out as he spoke about his idol.

Peter had gone to extreme lengths, even killing his own niece, to kill those who wronged his family. He had left a trail of dead bodies behind him. He forced his bite on Scott and used Lydia to resurrect himself. 

Stiles clapped slowly, “Good for you. Then you should know Peter does what he wants.”

“Ah, so you know what he is then.” He flashed blue-eyes at Stiles trying to intimidate Stiles. 

It didn’t.

“Of course, I was there.” Stiles replied nonchalantly as he pretended to check his nails, purposively breaking eye contact. It was a obvious sign he didn’t think the beta was a threat to him. 

Slamming his fist on the table the other man sneered, “Deucalion was so excited when Peter Hale moved here and then found out he was an Alpha, icing on the cake. My Alpha decided to use that useless woman and her abomination of a mate to tie an alliance with him. He promised Peter would chose one of us to be his mate.” 

Many weren’t lucky enough to find their true mate. Instead they chose someone compatible or more likely, help form alliances or strengthen them. The bond wasn’t as strong though if love wasn’t involved. True mates was mostly a myth because of how rare they were.

“Do you hear this,” Stiles smirked as he rubbed his finger and thumb together, “this is the world’s tiniest violin.”

Stiles wasn’t surprised when the table along with all his stuff was flung to the side. Still, he didn’t flinch or cringe in fear even when the other boy dangled him in the air by his throat. 

“You’re just a weak little worthless boy. He hasn’t even given you a mating bite, so there’s still time to get rid of you.” The man’s vein in his forehead bulged out and his eyes kept flashing. “You disgust me.”

No one but Peter’s pack and his boss new they were true mates. Mating bite or not, their would be no one else for either of them. 

Stiles eyes flickered over his shoulder and smiled.

“Oh, you think this is funny.” The man growled.

Two large muscular arms looped around the angry beta’s and broke his arms free. Erica caught Stiles as he fall to the ground. 

“Aiden,” the dark-skinned man’s voice rumbled deeply. “I think it’s about time for you to leave.”

“You,” Aiden kicked Stiles in the side, “don’t deserve Peter.”

Erica, red in the face, stood up and stepped in between them. “You,” she pointed her finger in his face, “back the fuck off or else.” 

“Or else what little girl,” Aiden smirked. 

She balled up her fist and swung with all her might. All of them heard the crunching sound of his nose being broken. “Or else you’ll face all of us, you piece of pathetic shit.” 

“How dare you,” Aiden shouted as his nose rearrange itself. It look slightly off. He’d have to have it rebroken if he wanted it straight. “Wait until I tell our Alpha what you did.”

“He isn’t my Alpha anymore.” Erica’s eyes flashed. “Thank god. Handing me off to Peter was the best thing after Boyd.” She jutted her hip out and rested her hand on it. “So, go and cry to your Alpha. I don’t care.”

Boyd took stepped up and joined his mate as he simply stared at Aiden. “Peter will hear about this.” 

A flash of fear crossed Aiden's face, “We were just having a friendly talk.”

Stiles snorted from the ground. “Well, you wanted Peter’s attention. You got it now.”

Aiden fled.

“Are you okay, Batman?” Erica helped Stiles up as Boyd righted the table and helped picked up Stiles’ stuff.

Stiles was hesitant about meeting Peter’s packmates at first. They all had pizza at Peter’s house a week after they started dating to meet one another. Erica and Stiles became fast friends and acted like siblings. Well she was a feisty; Boyd was more quiet and humble. He only spoke when he needed and Stiles grew close to both of them. 

“Thanks, Catwoman,” Stiles rubbed his sore neck. He knew he’d have a bruise soon. “Nothing I couldn’t handle.”

Boyd laid his hand on Stiles neck and seeped out some pain. 

“Thanks Boyd. Aiden was pissed off because Peter is dating me and not someone from their pack. Apparently, Deucalion promised his pack that Peter would mate on of them. You’re previous Alpha sounds like a major douche.”

“Well, he is. He likes to rule by fear and power. He doesn’t think women are worthy, except for Alpha Kali and select few. First time they met she broke both his legs and snapped his neck. It was pretty badass actually. I’m pretty sure that unless Peter hadn’t shown up, both Boyd and I would have ended up exiled or worse dead.” Erica stood on her tippy toes and brushed a kiss on her mate’s cheek.

“Why didn’t Kali like you Boyd? You’re male and built like a brick house.” Stiles sat back down at the table with the two of them. 

He was glad that no one was close enough to hear the confrontation between him and Aiden. He would hate to think what the world would do if they found out werewolves and other supernaturals existed.

He held up his finger as he started to recount them. “One, I was bitten by mistake. Kali only changes those she deems worthy. My morals are skewed more towards good than she likes. The third, and most important, I think, is that I had fallen in love with and chosen Erica as my mate. In her eyes, and I am sure Deucalion's, Erica had been seen as small and unworthy. As you know, she suffered from seizures as a human. They both see that as a weakness and never gave her much mind.”

Erica had told Stiles how she gotten the bite to save her life and forever change it. Deucalion ended up owing her mother and father a favor. Since, he needed their cooperation because of their ties with the business world, he bit her. By having Peter kill them both, both him and Kali would have washed their hands of two betas they didn’t need or want. 

“Well, Boyd and I are done with our finals, so we’ll wait with you and then the three of us can go to Peter’s.” Erica told both of them.

“Thanks, Erica.” 

“Of course, Stiles.” She rested her hand on his arm, “how about we go grab a bite to eat before your last exam.”

“Sounds good to me. I don’t think I can study anymore anyways and food always helps.”


	2. Peter's reaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own. 
> 
> This chapter has sex scene in it. Skip it if you want too.

He had been busy looking for a nice shirt to match the tan slacks he had picked out for a client when his phone rang.

“Hi, Boyd.” He balanced his phone between his shoulder and ear.

“Peter, I’m sorry but Erica and I won’t be able to make lunch with you.” Boyd stated matter-of-factually.

“Oh,” Peter sighed, he was looking forward to lunch with his betas. “Why?”

“Something came up with Stiles,” Boyd paused for a moment, “And I feel Erica and I should stay here until he’s done with his last final.”

“Is everything okay?” Peter asked, ready to drop everything and take off.

“Yes. Erica and I have everything handled.” Boyd said patiently. “No need for you to worry. We’ll see you for dinner.”

He trusted his betas and despite wanting to run to the college, he didn’t want to disturb Stiles during his finals. He and his wolf missed their mate though; it had been a few days since they last seen him. Stiles had put his foot down that he didn’t need any distractions during his finals.

Peter moved onto the next rack of shirts. “Okay. But if any of you need me for anything, call me.”

“We will, Alpha.” Boyd replied. “Sorry again about lunch.”

“No worries. Take care of yourselves.” Peter disconnected his call. 

Peter ate at the mall instead and continued working. Well he didn’t need to work, he was filthy rich, he liked to it. He hated just sitting around twiddling his thumbs. He loved shopping for clothes and putting together outfits so why not get paid for it. 

His boxed clothes website had really taken off. Stiles had originally told him he’d never recommend him but he took over Peter’s website demanding to make it better. Peter really liked the option to add a photo that Stiles added along with a few other upgrades. 

He got home shortly after five and busied himself preparing dinner for his pack. He heard the distinct sound of Stiles’ blue jeep, the same one from Beacon Hills, coming down his street. Peter’s wolf began to settle knowing their loved one would be home soon. 

“Peter,” Erica’s eyes twitching and she wiped her hands down her side, “you need to know Stiles’ is okay.”

His boyfriend was hiding behind his beta’s bulky frame. He felt his fangs pierce his lips and growled when Boyd stepped to the side. Around his lover’s neck was a bruise in the shape of a hand.

“Peter, put your fangs away before your neighbors see.” Stiles laid his hands on Peter’s chest and maneuvered him back into the house. Well both his neighbors were humans, his territory included many different types of supernaturals, including his mate’s boss at the bakery. A job his boyfriend insisted on keeping even after Peter told him he didn’t need too. 

He and his wolf wanted to wreck havoc on whoever caused harm to their mate. It didn’t matter that Stiles wanted to wait for the mating bite. He was theirs to love and protect.

“What happened?” He grumbled around his fangs as he drew Stiles into a hug and nuzzled his boy’s neck.

Peter felt pride that his lover felt safe with him as Stiles sighed and relaxed within his embrace. “In a few. You need to calm down first.” 

Peter heard one of his betas close the front door as he carried Stiles, bridal-style, to his recliner and settled down. He breathed in his mate’s unique sweet scent as Stiles rubbed his hand through Peter’s hair humming. Boyd and Erica came into the living room with some drinks for all of them and sat down without uttering a word. Finally, he was able to shift back to his human form and rearranged Stiles so he was sitting in his lap more comfortably. 

“So, who wants to begin.” Peter held onto his lover. “Who dared to hurt you?”

Peter knew the moment he met Stiles that he was special. Even when he was at his worst, he and his wolf, never caused harm to the boy. Others sure, but not Stiles. As time went along, he finally admitted to himself that he and his wolf agreed Stiles was one of a kind. But he had felt unworthy and had moved away from the younger man. He wanted to better his life and become settled before he tracked down the boy and hope he’d be give him a chance. Call it fate, or whatever, but Stiles and him crossed paths again all because of clothes. Then they got the surprise of their lives when they turned out to be true mates. 

“First, let me tell you why? Then I’ll tell you who?” Stiles started. To hear that Deucalion had made a promise to his pack about him really pissed him off. He had suspected when Deucalion played matchmaker, there was more too it. The best thing the older Alpha and Alpha Kali did was give him Erica and Boyd. 

He saw red when he heard about Aiden and wanted to tear the beta’s head clear off of him.

“Peter. If you kill Aiden then Deucalion will have the right to bring his whole pack down on yours, including me.”

“Our pack,” Peter corrected him. As far as his pack was concerned, Stiles status as Alpha’s mate was set in stone. The mating ceremony only made it official. “Fine. But I am going to find that boy and put the fear of god in him.” Peter growled.

“I wouldn’t expect any less.” Stiles kiss Peter’s nose.

“Thank you for defending Stiles,” Peter looked to his two beta’s. 

“Of course, Stiles is part of our family.” Erica replied and Boyd agreed.

##

Later than night, after Erica and Boyd went home, Peter took his boyfriend to their room. He loved how his entire house was saturated in Stiles’ sweet and alluring scent. He had been thinking about asking Stiles to move in with him. He missed him, especially at night, when Stiles’ stayed at his own place. Thankfully, it wasn’t very frequent. 

He ran his hands over the mole-covered skin. 

“Can I tie your wrists to the headboard?” They’ve done it a couple of times before.

“Yes,” Stiles sucked on his bottom lip as he moved his hands in position. The bruise hardly noticeable after Erica put cover up on it. 

Peter triple-checked the ties before he was confident they weren’t to tight before he stripped down, putting on a show. Lust filled the air. While his body was more toned and muscular, his younger lover’s body was lithe and with just a hint of muscles.

“I’m going to trace all your moles tonight. Take my time to take you apart.” Peter hovered inches over his lover. Stiles’ breath hitched as Peter pinched Stiles’ nipple. 

Peter’s eyes shone with mischief before he bit over Stiles’ beating heart with blunt teeth. “I love that my marks stay on your for days. No one else is allowed to mark you. Only me.”

“Me too.” Stiles traced the newest mark, “I love when people stare at them knowing I’m taken.” 

Licking his lips, Peter shimmed down Stiles body until his mouth was level with his mate’s erection. He lifted it up and gazed into his lover’s bright amber eyes as he circled his tongue around the head. His boyfriend bucked up into his mouth and tugged at the restraints. They both knew that he could get loose if he wanted too.

“Oh my god,” Stiles cried out as Peter took his lover’s entire length, relaxing his throat as Stiles’ cock hit the back of it. 

“Hmm,” Peter bobbed his head up and down and twisted his tongue around as his other hand to fondled Stiles’ balls on his way to his hole.

“Fuck,” Stiles shouted as Peter forced his finger into Stiles’ entrance up to his knuckle. 

The sensation sent his boyfriend over the edge, his cock spurting down Peter’s throat. 

“It’s just the beginning.” Peter swallowed the last of his mate’s come. Stiles’ body was flushed and sweat trickled down his forehead. 

Peter straddled his lover and took advantage of Stiles panting. He held onto his lover’s face as he kissed him deeply. Stiles groaned as he ran his fingernails down Peter’s back causing him to shiver with arousal. Peter broke the kiss with a gasp and scooted forward pressing his massive throbbing manhood in between his lover’s lips. 

“Open up,” Peter prompted as he nudged his member into the wet heat. 

Stiles’ fluttered his eyes and worked his tongue around Peter as he slowly pushed his cock further in.

“Are you good?” Peter asked when his dick hit the back of Stiles’ throat and received a slight nod and a thumbs up. 

Peter grabbed hold of the head board, raised up onto his knees and fucked Stiles’ throat ruthlessly. Stiles’ whimpered and bucked under Peter thrusting. Saliva trickled down his boyfriend’s chin as he watched his cock slide in and out of his lover’s mouth. Tears trickled down Stiles’ face but he didn’t give Peter the signal he wanted to stop. They had worked up to this level of trust and it was worth it. 

“I’m going to come and you’re going to take it all.” Peter panted, sweat dripping down his brow.

Stiles teeth grazed over the sensitive skin and Peter came with a roar. His knot began to swell within his boyfriend’s mouth but drew it out. His lover suckled on the tip milking out a few more spurts of come, half of it dribbling out of his mouth. 

Peter collapsed in bliss next to Stiles who pulled his hands free and curled up around him. With his head resting on his shoulder, Stiles’ ran his fingers up and down Peter’s chest. 

“Now my knot will last even longer when I fuck you later.” Peter kissed the top of Stiles’ head.

“I love how I have no choice but to take it.” Stiles’ voice was hoarse. “The pain turns quickly into pleasure.” 

“Well you don’t see my complaining either.” Peter ran his hand over his lover’s back in a soothing manner and wrapped his arms securely around his mate, inhaling deeply.

Peter had never knotted before Stiles, so it had came as a surprise. He wasn’t sure if it was the knotting or just his mate, perhaps both, but the sex was phenomenal between them. He and his wolf wouldn’t give him up for anything. 

“How do you want to do it?” Peter asked.

His mate was riding him like a wild animal when it popped the first time. By the time it deflated, forty-five minutes at passed and they were both uncomfortable and exhausted.

“Face to face at first because I like to watch you. Then front to back for the knot. It’ll be more comfortable.” Stiles bluntly stated.

They snuggled and made out as they waited for round two to come up.

Peter grabbed the lube and settled between his boyfriend’s legs. 

He nibbled on Stiles’ neck as he slid in his first finger. He wiggled his finger until found the spot that made his boyfriend sing. Slowly but surely, he worked mate open.

“I’m going to come just by your fingers,” Stiles groaned as he stroked himself.

“Not yet. I want you to come on my knot.” Peter slathered his thick cock with lube before lining himself up.

He bit the inside of his cheek as the snug heated channel gripped his cock as he slid in fully. He brought his lips to his mates, demanding entrance with his tongue. Peter pinned him down when his boyfriend whined and grunted as he attempted to pick up the speed of their lovemaking.

“I’m goin’ to come.” Stiles slurred. Clenching down, Stiles flipped over without warning.

Peter dodged backwards as his mate’s leg came dangerously close to hitting his face. They both whimpered at the sensation as Stiles rotated around. 

“Greedy for my cock baby.” Peter chuckled affectionately.

“Damn right,” Stiles spread his legs to better support himself, “now fuck me hard and fast.” 

“Greedy and bossy. I like it.” He watched himself pull out almost the entire way before snapping his hips even with his mates.

“More,” His boyfriend begged.

“Grab the headboard.” Peter stated.

The sounds of skin slapping skin along with their groans, whines, and screams of pleasure filled the room. 

“Fuck, Peter, knot me. I wanna feel you grow bigger inside me, forcing my orgasm right out of me.” Stiles demanded.

Those simple words was all he needed. As his knot grew, he pushed it as far as in he could go, locking them firmly in place. Stiles came untouched as he spasmed around Peter’s knot. Peter felt his balls tighten and explode with so much come, he saw it leaking out around his dick. His fangs pierced his lips. One day, he’d sink them into Stiles’ sealing them together forever. 

Collapsing side by side, Peter shifted behind Stiles, his front to his lover’s back.

“I love you,” Stiles mumbled for the first time out loud as he drifted off to sleep.

“I love you too,” Peter said to the soft snores coming from his lover. He’d tell him again when he was awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this chapter several times, as I have with the others. It's difficult to chose what to keep and what to toss away. I hope you all liked what I kept. 
> 
> There's more to come. I'll probably post more frequent because I'm off sick. Hopefully, I'll have all the chapters posted by Sunday.


	3. The Sheriff finds out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes in this story are my own. There are no warnings for this chapter.

Stiles grabbed his laptop from the bedroom and set it up in the living room. He settled down on the couch and booted it up. 

“You going to Skype with your dad?” Peter inquired as he came out of the kitchen with a bottle of water.

“Yeah, it’s been a while. Texts and phone calls aren’t the same.” Stiles brought up the app.

“Alright, I’m going to work out.” Peter had converted one of his spare rooms into a small gym.

Just as Stiles was about to give up, his dad answered his call.

“Hi, son.” The Sheriff smiled on the screen.

Stiles waved, “Hi, dad... where’s Melissa?” 

He still couldn't get use to calling her mom though she and his dad had been married for a few years. Usually she'd joined them when they Skyped. It was hard to coordinate free time with all three of them with their work schedules and time difference.

“She got called into work.” Stiles’ dad sighed and shrugged. 

“Being a nurse is demanding.” Stiles replied. “Maybe next time.”

He remembered all the times Scott would stay over at his house when they were younger whenever Melissa had to work long hours and overtime. She had always apologized but Scott was an understanding son. She made it up to him when she was off, spending time with him and going on day trips. 

“How is work?” The Sheriff’s face disappeared for a second.

“Good. I got egged.” Stiles folded his left leg under him. 

“Egged?” 

Stiles recounted how the the new kid was trying to carry too many cartons of eggs. They toppled over onto Stiles when the other employee slipped.

“I had eggs all in my hair, on my clothes, under my shirt. At least it was almost at the end of my shift and Gwen let me leave early to come home to clean up.” Stiles threw a blanket over him lap.

A look of confusion crossed his dad’s face. 

“So, how is work? Any interesting cases going on?” Stiles prompted. 

His dad cracked his neck. “Nothing to exciting lately. Old Miss Crumpton insisted she had a nightly stalker, but it turned out to only be a bear digging through her trash cans.”

His father told him how he and Melissa finally got to officially meet Kira Scott’s new girlfriend. Stiles could tell by the way he spoke about her, that his dad liked Kira better than Allison. He hardly talked to Scott directly anymore. Real life got in the way and they grew apart. 

“Derek has a new girlfriend too. I forget her name.” With a far off look and his eyes squinted, his dad was concentrated. 

Just as Stiles opened this mouth to answer, his father snapped his fingers, “It’s Breaden.”

Stiles already knew that because of Peter. Peter made sure to keep in contact with his niece and nephew, even if their calls were far and in between.

The conversation flowed smoothly until his father’s observation skills got the best of him.

“Stiles, obviously you aren’t telling me something?” 

“What?” Stiles voice hitched looking around to see if Peter had snuck in.

“Obviously, you aren’t going bring it up. I know you aren’t at your house, so where are you?” His father crossed his arms.

He should’ve known better than Skype his dad from Peter’s place but it didn’t occur to him.

“Also, is that our family photo behind you on the wall?” The Sheriff pointed.

Stiles smiled fondly. Peter had taken it and enlarged his favorite photo and hung it on his wall. It was when Stiles was around five with his parents on a picnic.

“So, which is it?” His dad asked.

“Uh?” Stiles focused back on his father.

“Did you move without me telling me or do you have a special someone you conveniently forgot to tell your pops?” His dad spent too much time around Derek because he had the eyebrow talk down pat. 

“Oh my god! I moved in and didn’t even realize it.” Stiles’ hand flew over his mouth in shock. 

His stuff had begun to migrate to his boyfriend’s house with each trip he made between the two places. He hardly spent time at his own place anymore.

“And you were going to tell me you had a boyfriend when…” his father chuckled.

“Soon. I wanted to make sure it was serious.” That was a half-truth. He was more terrified of his dad’s reaction of who it was.

“Well, since you just realized you moved in, I’d say it is.” His father commented.

“We’ve been dating for… about six months now. He’s actually the man who didn’t give me any plaid.”

He crossed his arms and huffed. He remember the day he came face to face with Peter Hale. All over a box of clothes he bought online. 

“Why didn’t you tell me? You haven’t dated since that piece of scum Theo,” his dad replied with a shake of his head. His dad new the truth of what really happened to Theo. Stiles ended up killing Theo to save Scott and the pack. Theo only was using him to get to them.

“I know… it’s actually someone you already know.” Stiles twiddled his thumbs and blushed.

His father had known Stiles’ crush on the older man. His father had vocalized that he didn’t approve of Peter. The only good thing his dad approved of was Peter’s loyalty. Unlike Stiles, his dad was thrilled when Peter moved away.

“It’s someone I know. Is it Danny? I’ve always liked that boy.” His father looked hopeful.

“No…” Stiles avoided eye contact for a moment.

“Then who is it?” his father looked around like he could see outside the camera’s view.

Stiles head snapped up as he heard Peter coughed. He looked sinful as usual in his tight v-neck shirt as he arched his eyebrow in question.

“Umm…” Stiles felt like a deer caught in headlights as he gave a sharp nod.

“Hello, Sheriff.” Peter sing-sang as he plopped down beside Stiles wrapping his arm behind him.

“Peter Hale,” his father yelled in surprise and toppled out of his chair.

“The one and only.” Peter grinned into the camera. “How have you been?” 

Stiles saw anger and shock cross over his father’s facial expressions.

“What?...How?...Why?” his father stuttered.

“You son was stalking me.” Peter joked and got an elbow in the side.

“I just happened to move here without knowing he was already here. I had no idea he was behind the ‘boxed clothes’,” Stiles did air quotes, “incident. I was shocked myself.”

“Stiles, is this some sort of joke.” His dad said sternly, his vein popping out of forehead. “This is Peter Hale we're talking about.”

“Right here,” Peter waved.

His father stared daggers at him before returning his gaze back to his son, “Don’t you remember all the things he did? What do you think your friends would say? He’s a murderer and almost twice your age. Plus, he's a werewolf. I thought you were trying to get away from the supernatural life.” His father tried to reason. 

“I’ll never truly get away from the supernatural. My best friend is a Banshee. Just give me a moment to tell you everything.” Stiles begged. 

His father closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

Stiles took that as a go-ahead and began recounting all the good things Peter had changed in his life and how Lydia was there that first night they were reunited with Peter. How she even encouraged him to follow his heart.

“You’re serious about him.” The Sheriff asked finally, his voice strained.

“Yes,” they both answered in unison.

“I don’t know. I think he’s just manipulating you, again.” His father looked sad. 

“Dad,” Stiles felt his eyes moisten. “He isn’t. Well at least not me. I love him.”

Peter beamed and kissed Stiles’ forehead, “I love you too.” 

“This is too much for me right now. I’ll talk to you later.” The Sheriff confessed.

“Dad,” Stiles said to a blank screen. His father had hung up on him.

He felt the tears flow freely down his face. He never wanted to disappoint his father, but he wasn’t going to give up Peter either.

Muscular arms wrapped around Stiles and pulled him onto his lap. He cried into the crock of Peter’s neck as his lover gently rubbed his back and whispered sweet nothings and reassurances into his ear. 

“Give him time. He’ll come around.” Peter promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I made the Sheriff okay with it all, but I felt that was unrealistic. We needed some angst. Will the Sheriff come around or not?


	4. Poor Stiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With hopes of having this completely posted by Monday. Here is another chapter!

Stiles opted to go to the park in town after work. Peter was still in the city filling some orders for a few clients and he didn’t want to waste the nice day. Erica and Boyd were both working for a few more hours. Stiles had encouraged them to pick up a summertime job and they finally decided to become lifeguards at the local pool a couple weeks prior.

“Hey, Melissa. It’s Stiles. Um, so I haven’t heard from either you or dad for over a week. I assume Dad told you about Peter… just, please call me or even text me. Let me know you’re alright. Love you,” Stiles sighed as he hung up his phone. His dad hadn’t returned any of his calls or texts.

It was normal of him not to talk to Melissa as often as his dad, but he worried she felt the same way about Peter as his dad. Not knowing was carving a hole in his stomach. Peter showered him with attention, support and love. Erica and Boyd were the best. They both set up a night of eating junk food and watching Star Wars with him to help cheer him up. Even his mate joined them.

Two good things did happen on that night with his dad. Peter and him finally had the official moving in talk. He wasn’t going to resign his lease on his apartment. Well, he was broken up with his dad’s reaction, him and Peter finally said those three special words to each other. He never knew someone could be heartbroken and feel loved at the same time

There were some parents gathered around the playground watching their kids play. A man was throwing a Frisbee for his dog and a few joggers running on gravel trails. He found a shaded spot near the lake where he settled down with his book. 

The breeze felt nice on his bare arms. Birds were chirping, ducks were quacking and splashing in the water. When Peter had first moved here and this became part of his territory, he brought the park back to life. The community was thankful for him doing. Stiles was still surprised by how much the people liked Peter and accepted him with open arms. It was a vast difference than when he lived in Beacon Hills after the fire.

“All by yourself I see? Where’s your Alpha and pack?” A masculine voice spoke up. Stiles, lost in his thoughts, hadn’t noticed the man approach him.

“I don’t know what your talking about?” Stiles lied.

“What were they thinking leaving you all alone? Anyone could snatch you up.” The man sneered as he opened his jacket showing his gun to Stiles.

Closing his book, Stiles stood up and squared off with the man. “I don’t know who you are, but if you know about Peter and his pack, you better back off.” 

The man laughed, “Oh, I’m not worried about them. Let’s take a walk.” He grabbed hold of Stiles’ arm tightly. 

“Fuck off,” Stiles tugged at the iron grip on his arm.

“Alpha Deucalion offered a pretty penny for you. So you’ll be coming with me and my buddies.” 

“You won’t shoot me if that douche Alpha wants me alive.” Stiles failed at escaping.

“Oh, you’re right. But my buddies,” he indicated behind him and Stiles saw three other men dressed like his kidnapper nod towards them. “They will start killing those kids if you don’t corporate.”

Stiles didn’t want to bring harm to those innocent around him. Especially children. 

“Fine, but let go of my arm.” Stiles shook his arm free.

“Oh, and you won’t be needing this.” The larger man took Stiles’ phone and tossed it into the lake. Stiles left his book behind as he reluctantly followed the man in black. 

They blindfolded him and tied his wrists together once they got into the car. Stiles sassed them the entire drive. He knew from the outside sounds they were in the city. His blindfold was removed once they were parked and he saw they were inside an old warehouse with dirty windows.

He stumbled as the one of his kidnappers ripped him out of the car. He saw Aiden along with his twin brother, Ethan, and in the middle a older man who looked like Gerald’s soul brother.

“Ah, you must be Stiles,” The Alpha’s voice echoed.

“Ah, and you must me Alpha Dickhead. Oops, I meant Deucalion.” Stiles shrugged. “'I've heard about you.” 

“I want my money,” the ringleader interrupted.

The older man motioned to a couple of men off to the side who stepped forward with money bags. The mercenaries took the money and shoved Stiles onto his knees before they left.

Stiles struggled to stay upright.

“That’s a good look. Right where humans belong, kneeling to those superior to them.” the Alpha kicked Stiles over onto his side. His kidneys screamed in protest.

Stiles fought the twins as they dragged him and followed Deucalion down a flight of stairs to a rank basement lined with several doors. The room they ended up in was concrete with a steel table sitting in it and metal restraints hanging from the wall. 

Stiles headbutted and rebroke Aiden’s nose as he fought them as they attached him to the wall. Aiden cursed as he slammed Stiles’ head against the wall and wiped the blood off his nose.

“Peter made a mistake picking a human over his own kind.” Deucalion walked up with his claws out. “By the time we’re done with you, he won’t even recognize you anymore.”

"You made a mistake kidnapping me." Stiles replied right before the Alpha slashed him across the chest.

##

He felt like an eighteen-wheeler ran him over, several times, as he awoke. His entire body protested at the tiniest movement. He could barely see out of his left eye, and he licked at his busted lip. He knew from experience his right shoulder was dislocated. His clothes were all but rags and blood covered him and the floor underneath him. 

He had lost track of time and wasn’t sure how long he’d been held captive.

“Go fuck yourself,” He spat as he heard his door open.

“Stiles, we don’t have a lot of time.” A man whispered.

Stiles felt his head being lifted up and a water bottle being held to his mouth.

“Drink.” Ethan nervously look around. “I overheard Deucalion and my brother earlier. They’re going to turn you tonight with hopes of letting become feral.”

“Why aren’t you hurting me?” Stiles was having a hard time holding his head up straight. 

None of his other torturers noticed Ethan faked all his punches and slashes. The worst he’d done was shove him against the wall reopening his wounds due to the impact. Stiles hadn’t faked his cries of anguish. 

“I don’t agree with them. I want to live in a pack who values humans as equals.” Ethan gave Stiles another sip.

“So let me go.”

“And what? You’re to weak to move and we’re in the heart of my Alpha’s territory. Hold on a bit longer. I have a plan.” Ethan pleaded. 

“I’ll just hang out here,” Stiles replied sarcastically.

“One more thing,” Stiles screamed when Ethan popped his shoulder back into place. 

He felt the darkness overtake him as Ethan exited the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I had to end it like this. After much thought, I decided to split this chapter into two. Though, the next chapter is going to be short.
> 
> Poor Stiles. First his dad and now he's kidnapped. How will Peter react?


	5. Peter's furious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... this chapter has been upgraded. It's no longer short. It all came to me last night.

Peter was furious as he threw a book with so much force it punctured the wall. The inside of his house looked like a tornado had hit it. Stiles had been missing since yesterday afternoon. Erica and Boyd were huddled together on their Alpha’s couch. 

“Sir, we’ll find where they're holding him.” Boyd said confidently.

“Stiles is clever and strong.” Erica added.

Peter’s eyes bleed red as his wolf howled to be let loose. 

“Alpha, you need to eat. Once we find him you need to be at your strongest too.” Erica pushed the plate full of finger sandwiches to him.

Peter roared; his clawed hand knocked a lamp to the ground. He wanted to tear the city apart.

“I know Aiden and Deucalion are behind this.” He picked up one of Stiles’ dirty shirts and breathed in the scent of his mate to help calm him down.

“I agree with you, Peter. But it’s just us against potentially two large packs. We need to be smart apart this and trust Stiles will hold on until we find him.” Erica reasoned again. 

“If we end up dead, we won’t be any good for Stiles.” Boyd stated another fact.

His phone dinged notifying him a new text message from an unknown number. Tears trickled down his face as he cried in anguish. It was a photo of Stiles beaten to a bloody pulp.

“Stiles…” he tossed his phone to Boyd. “Call back Danny, see if he can trace this phone number.”

Danny was a friend of Lydia and Stiles who worked for the government and an expert with all things computers. When Peter called Lydia, his mate’s best friend, to inform her that he was kidnapped, she gave them his number. Then she demanded Peter not to lose his shit. He had others who relied on him this time around. A pack who didn’t abandoned him.

“Erica, I can’t lose him.” Peter confided in his beta as he slumped down into his recliner. He hated waiting.

He wanted to let his wolf take over and leave a trail of bodies behind to find his mate. Lydia was correct though, he wasn’t alone this time around. 

Erica leaned over and squeezed her Alpha’s hand at the same time the doorbell rang.

“I’ve got it.” Erica bounded over to the door and yanked it open. “What are you?” She said in lieu of a greeting to the police officer. 

“Hello miss, I’m Jordan and we received a call of a noise disturbance.” he replied instead.

“Who called?” She tapped her foot.

“I’m not at liberty to say,” he twitched his head towards the left and raised his eyebrows. The middle aged widow waved at them and closed her curtain.

“Look, we’re fine. You can go.” She shooed the officer away.

“I believe I can help you and your Alpha.” He crossed his arms. 

“Who are you?” She asked again.

“You smell different. Why couldn’t we smell you’re not human until the door opened?” Peter asked. It took him a few minutes to get his wolf under control.

The short-haired man tilted his head ever so slightly, submitting to the crimson-eyed Alpha. “I’m a hellhound and I’ve been sent to help you.” 

“Come in.” Peter motioned. He had heard of them before but never met one.

Jordan told them he was new to town and was the ‘nephew’ of Peter’s human neighbor.

“We didn’t tell anyone that Stiles’ was missing?” Peter eyed the hellhound suspiciously. 

“My aunt mentioned that Stiles hadn’t been seen for a since yesterday morning and then she heard you quote, ‘losing your shit.’ and called me.” 

Peter closed his eyes and counted to ten. He hadn’t even known Mrs. Parrish was aware of the supernatural. He was thankful his other neighbors were visiting their daughter and newest grandchild.

“It last pinged in the city, in the old district area.” Boyd came back into the room as the doorbell rang again.

“I’ll get it.” Erica jumped up.

“Can I help you?” Erica said.

“Um, does Peter Hale live here?” An unfamiliar male voice asked.

“Come in.”

Peter looked up to a young curly-haired blond human. He smelt of wolves and fear though clearly human. The boy was twiddling his thumbs as he took a seat.

“Um, I was sent here by my boyfriend.” He finally said and stared suspiciously at the police officer. 

“Who are you and who’s your boyfriend?” Peter didn’t have time for idle chit chat.

Isaac hesitated.

“He’s okay to talk in front of.” The hellhound at offered his neck to Peter knowing full well Peter could have just ripped his throat out in his state.

“I’m Isaac and my boyfriend is Ethan.”

In a flash Peter had the boy pinned to the wall with his clawed hand around his neck. He growled at the stranger around a mouthful of fangs.

“Ethan, as in that douchebag Aiden’s twin brother.” Erica bawled up her fists.

“Peter, put him down. He’s human.” Boyd walked up to them.

The blonde-haired man smelt of fear but didn’t fight Peter. 

“He’s the quickest way to Stiles.” Jordan added as he rested his hand on Peter’s arm.

Peter punched the wall right next to the curly-haired male making the boy flinch.

“Yes. Ethan isn’t like him. Deucalion brainwashed Aiden.” The human said as he rubbed his throat.

“How do I know you’re not working for Alpha Deucalion.” Peter looked at the stranger.

“I’m human.” The boy sat up straight and stared into Peter’s eyes. “He’d soon kill me and Ethan if he ever found out. It’s happened before.” 

“Do you know where Stiles is being held,” Erica asked.

“Yes, I am to take you there.” Isaac walked to the front door.

“Why didn’t you start with that?” Peter barked making the boy flinch back.

“I had an Alpha clenching my throat with sharp claws.” The boy huffed. “Ethan is working another angle. Officer, you and your cruiser will send an alarm if you come like that.” 

Jordan pointed to his nose. “I was made for tracking. My shift is over so I’ll change and follow soon.” 

“You don’t have too.” Peter argued.

“I’d like to join your pack and there isn’t a better way of showing I’m worthy than by helping you save your mate.” And walked off to his cruiser.

Peter and his betas climbed into the old beat up black car. Peter grumbled when he was told to lay down and hide under a blanket. His face was too well known.

“Fine. It was easier back before. Nearly feral and nothing to live for. I’d just kill anyone in my way.” Peter grumbled as he laid in the back seat using Boyd’s lap to rest his head.

“Well, now you do.” Erica replied.

##

It was a bumpy ride but they finally arrived at an old depleted warehouse. 

“Should I to kill that man?” Peter referred to the werewolf who guarded the door they had entered.

“No, he’s on our side. Ethan has many allies including some from the pack.” Isaac lead them down a flight of stairs.

“Ethan’s been working on taking over?” Erica was shocked. 

“Yeah. No one suspects a thing. Partly because his brother is Deucalion’s second but mostly because Ethan stays quiet.” Isaac held his hand up at the steel door blocking them.

“Peter,” Isaac held the handle, “once we open this door, Ethan warned me the smell is rank. It’s not just Stiles done here…” he tapered off.

It smelt of death, misery, blood but the one the scent that overwhelmed Peter was Stiles’. His wolf howled as they sprinted down the hallway. A bulky man was coming out of Stiles’ room and didn’t have a chance. Peter attacked full force as he ripped the man’s chest open and pulling out his heart. 

Stiles’ beaten body was hanging from the restraints on the wall. His eye swollen shut and blood trickling down his forehead. Peter crowded against his boyfriend and gently with clawed hands lifted his head up, black veins travelling up his arm.

“Fuck, Stiles.” Erica’s gasped in horror. His whizzing indicated he likely had a few broken ribs. 

“Hey,” Stiles slurred, “knew you’d come.” 

“Erica, Boyd help me get these off of him,” Peter lifted him up as his betas ripped the restraints off Stiles. His skin rubbed raw underneath of them.

“Peter, we have to hurry before someone else comes.” Isaac’s voice carried over. 

Growling, Peter kissed and nuzzled his mate rubbing and replacing his scent from the others covering Stiles.

He felt a tug on his arm, “Peter, come on.” Erica urged.

With Boyd’s help they helped Stiles down the hallway away from his prison. Peter softly growled the entire time. He wanted to rip out the throats of everyone involved now that he knew his mate was safe once again.

“We aren’t alone anymore,” Peter said as they opened the door. “Is there another way out?”

Isaac shook his head fear coming off in waves.

Peter breathed in deeply and lead the group up the stairs. He felt his blood boil with revenge. 

No one fucks with Peter Hale and his loved ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh, see what I did there. I added Jordan. Who doesn't like Jordan? Plus, Peter is good and deserves to know others are looking out for him too. He isn't an outcast like in Beacon Hills. 
> 
> I hope I portrayed Peter well as sane and angry versus his old insane serial killer. It wasn't the easiest to write. The battle is up next and it was the hardest piece I've ever written.


	6. The wrath of Peter Hale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'll be honest. Battle scenes are hard. It took me forever to write this chapter. 
> 
> Warning: violence

Alpha Deucalion clapped his hands slowly as they emerged from the basement. Peter sensed that they were surrounded even if he couldn’t see Deucalion's pack.

“You didn’t believe it would be that easy.” The narrow-faced Alpha said.

“Of course, right after I rip your head off, along with them,” Peter spat flashing his eyes at Deucalion's betas.

“My Alpha,” Aiden voiced vibrated with anger, “is superior to you. You disgust me, human lover.” 

One of Deucalion's betas charged the group. Peter smiled viciously as his claws slashed the beta’s neck, blood spattering on him.

Stepping over the body, Peter’s eyes glowed crimson and laughed, “You dare harm my what’s mine.”

“You chose a human over your own kind. Pathetic.” The older Alpha spat. 

“Blah… blah… blah…” Stiles whizzed.

“Stiles, no,” Erica screamed. A second later a knife flew by Peter’s head and into Deucalion's chest. 

Time stood still. 

Sunlight flickered through the windows highlighting the dust in the air.

Chaos erupted. 

“Fuck,” Stiles startled as the knife missed him by centimeters. 

Deucalion held Aiden back as three other betas charged. Peter shifted to his beta-form along with Erica and Boyd. Stiles slumped against the wall with the help of Isaac. They slid to the ground and watched.

Peter dodged the leg intended for his head and pounced on the redhead ripping his heart out.

“Peter, left.” Stiles called out.

Peter pivoted to his right, his shoulder bursting in pain as claws dug into him. Boyd flung his Alpha’s attacker off of him before dashing back into the fight as others rushed to Deucalion's call. 

Erica hissed as she clawed out the eyes of her opponent and slamming them into the wall, knocking them out. She charged towards Aiden, who was standing back with Deucalion, but was thrown to the ground by another. 

Boyd was bulldozing through their enemies with sheer force and determination. All those lessons with Peter paying off.

The moment Stiles wasn’t being guarded, Deucalion pounced on him. The younger man spat and kicked him in the balls making Deucalion yelped in pain. Red in the face with anger, his torturer slashed across Stiles’ face.

Deucalion bared his fangs, “He’s meant for me and you stole him.” 

“He’s always been mine.” Stiles panted as blood trickled down his face. 

Deucalion roared as he tilted Stiles’ head sideways to bite him only to be blocked by Stiles’ arm. 

“Peter,” Stiles screamed at the top of his lungs as the teeth pierced his skin.

Isaac jumped on the older Alpha’s back shoving the knife he had picked up into him.

“Deucalion,” Aiden hollered as he sprinted towards his Alpha rescue but was cut off as Erica. He flew through the air and landed roughly on the ground. Another beta charged Erica.

Deucalion let go of Stiles and focused on his newest threat. Peter arrived just as Deucalion bite into Isaac's arm snapping it in half and flung him into the wall.

Stiles’ holding his bleeding arm shuffled to Isaac who was screeching in pain. 

“Isaac,” Ethan’s voice bellowed. Stiles’ sagged to the ground in relief. No one had realized that the reinforcements had made it. 

“Kali,” Deucalion shouted in surprise at the third Alpha. Her pack joined the fight against him. 

Peter saw the hellhound charge to Boyd’s rescue as three betas were overtaking him.

Peter’s body moved like an well oiled machine as he faced off with Deucalion. His wolf sang for revenge against the one who harmed their mate the most. Unlike in the past, his mind was clear and sane. 

He was equally matched as they squared off. Punches were thrown as they both fought with everything they had. He ignored the snapping of his ribs and the blood that covered his body. The power of being an Alpha speeding up the healing process. Peter grabbed hold of Deucalion’s arm and twisted it in the wrong direction forcing him to the ground, taking a blow to his head. Howling, Peter dislocated his rival’s arm.

Roars, yells, and battle cries filled the air as everyone fought. 

Deucalion got the upper hand pinning Peter to the ground as he jerked his arm back into the socket. Peter bellowed as the other Alpha dug his claws into his shoulder.

“You are poison.” The older Alpha twisted his hand. Peter gritted his teeth through the agony as he felt something tug inside of him.

Then, he was free.

“I’ll show you useless,” Stiles eyes glowed brightly with anger. The bite on his arm healed along with the others that covered his body. “You worthless piece of shit.” Stiles’ kicked the older Alpha in the stomach.

Stiles jumped onto of his torturer, the man who stole his humanity from him, and threw punches left and right. Deucalion's face became unrecognizable as it bounced on the floor. Stiles screamed and cried taking out all his anger and frustrations on the older man. 

“Stiles,” Peter caught his lover’s arm and swung him up. “Control yourself.” he commanded. 

Deucalion wobbled up as he got up and spat blood before charging towards them. Stiles’ aimed for his knees and the sound of bone breaking could be heard. Peter threw his clawed hand into his rival’s stomach and tossed him down the stairs to the basement. 

“We need Ethan to give the final blow.” Peter told his mate. Peter wanted more than anything to kill the man, but he didn’t want to take over the pack. The final blow belonged to Ethan.

They both turned as Aiden slammed Ethan against the wall. 

“You bastard. You set us up,” Aiden panted.

“You weren’t like this before Deucalion,” Ethan kicked his twin hard in the groin.

“I was weak before him.” His twin spat as he flung Ethan next to his boyfriend. “I refuse to be weak like you.”

“You’re wrong. I’m stronger than ever.” Ethan countered as he jumped back up and attacked.

“It doesn’t have to be this way.” Ethan pleaded as Aiden’s claws slashed across his chest.

“Yes, it does, traitor.” Aiden suckered punched his twin in the face.

Ethan cried out and punctured the artery vein in his brother’s neck. Shock flashed across Aiden’s face as Ethan landed the killing blow.

“I’m sorry.” Ethan wept as he fell to the ground next to his twin’s lifeless body.

Peter felt himself being airlifted as he watched Isaac crawl over to his grieving boyfriend.

“You ruined everything,” Deucalion wailed.

Stiles shoved Deucalion off Peter and kicked him in the mouth, breaking off a fang. Peter pounced onto the other Alpha and clawed him in the chest. Blood splattered everywhere.

“Ethan,” Peter yelled out as Deucalion pushed himself free and made a run for it.

Jordan blocked his way, his body outlined in flames causing Deucalion to skid to a stop.

Peter bear hugged Deucalion. “Jordan.” He panted.

The hellhound’s fire evaporated and Jordan grabbed older man’s thrashing legs.

“Are you sure?” Ethan wiped the tears from his eyes as he approached them.

“Yes,” Peter said without a pause. 

Ethan uncurled his fists and held onto Deucalion’s head and with a jerk ripped it off. Ethan staggered as the Alpha power coursed through his veins; his eyes glowing crimson red. 

The battle didn’t last much longer.

“Isaac,” Ethan bent down and ran his hand over lover’s pale form. 

“Ethan, I love you.” Isaac whispered. 

“What’s happening?” Ethan’s voice laced with concern.

“He’s transitioning.” Peter rested his arm around new Alpha’s shoulders.

“Will he live?” Ethan squeezed Isaac’s hand.

“There’s a chance he won’t make it.” Peter was honest.

“I will, I have a reason to live.” Isaac laid his head on Ethan’s lap.

“Can’t I give up my Alpha power to save him.” Ethan cried.

“No, Ethan. You can’t. I’ll live.” Isaac pleaded. 

Ethan looked around to everyone else who surrounded them.

“Isaac needs you now. Take him home. Peter and I will clean this up.” Kali said as she approached them. 

“Franklin, Liam you’re with me. The rest of you stay and help with cleanup.” Ethan called out as he carried his lover away.

Peter brushed his fingers against his cheek.

“How are you holding up?” 

“I’ve been through worse and survived.” Stiles leaned his head against the wall, “I never wanted this,” he held up his healed arm.

Peter kissed his cheek, “I know. Though, I knew you’d take the bite magnificently. I’ve never seen anyone take to it as swiftly as you.”

Stiles’ smiled and felt the exhausted. It was finally over.

“So, Kali,” Peter stood up and lifted his eyebrows at her with his arms crossed. “Want to explain what’s going on?”

Kali, knowing she couldn’t overpower Deucalion on her own had to play his game and wait for the right opportunity to arise. She wanted peace for herself and pack.

“As a woman, the safest route was to mirror Deucalion and make him believe I was as ruthless and hated humans as much as him.” Kali replied.

“Then Ethan came into the picture.” Erica caught on.

“Yes. At first I thought he’d rat me out but I was wrong. After talking, we found out we had more similarities than not. Then you showed up.” Kali added.

“What about me?” Peter asked.

“We had to wait to see if you were like the stories we all heard or if you’d changed. We had to be certain. Once we found out your mate was a human, it was only a matter of time. The take over was sped up when Stiles was taken though.”

She also confided it was her idea to send Erica and Boyd to Peter. 

“I thought you didn’t like me.” Boyd confessed.

“No, I feared for your safety. Then of chose Erica as your mate. I thought Peter would be the safest way.” 

“Well, hopefully Ethan will be a better Alpha.” Peter’s heart sung out for the younger man.

“He will be. He has you and Kali to rely on too.” Boyd spoke up.

“Okay, well we have a lot to do.” Peter clapped his hands. “Let’s get started.”

With the help of the others, they took away those still healing and only found dead bodies in the basement. 

“Jordan, if you could please,” Peter motioned to warehouse. 

“Of course,” Jordan lit the place up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there we go. The battle has been fought. I didn't want to give away in the tags what happened to Stiles. I wanted it to be a surprise. Where you?
> 
> Only one more chapter left for this segment of the series.


	7. Let's make it official

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the end. It's a bit longer than other chapters. 
> 
> Warning: Sex scene, you can skip it if you want too.

“I leave you and you get yourself into a heap of trouble and bitten.” Lydia sat on the edge of Stiles and Peter’s bed.

“Hey,” Stiles opened his eyes to see his friend. “Why are you back early?”

His mate let him sleep in since his boss insisted he needed a paid vacation to settle into his new role as a bitten were.

“What I was suppose to do when your Alpha called to tell me you were kidnapped and tortured?” Lydia crossed her legs.

Danny had made an impromptu surprise visit a couple days prior in with the same questions. Stiles caught him up and made promises to meet up after Lydia came home.

“I’m sorry to ruin your vacation.” Stiles broke eye contact.

“No worries. As long as you’re doing okay? How’re you holding up?” Lydia inquired. 

“A sensory overload. Every smell. Every sound amplified. Peter is a huge teaching me how to tone it down.”

Stiles’ thought it being true mates was also a perk of how easily he was handling the changes in his life. Peter and Stiles’ also suspected that was how his transitioned was so easy.

“Good. You know the family I was visiting and learning from?” Lydia shifted and picked up her purse.

“Yeah, how did it go?” Stiles pulled himself and leaned against the headboard.

“They were wonderful hosts and I learned so much more. Plus, they helped me with focusing and understanding my powers.” Lydia smiled.

“That’s fantastic.” Stiles pointed to the tattered old book Lydia had pulled out. “What’s that?”

“This is for you and Peter. It’s on loan from the same family. I may have let it slip your true mates. They gave it to me as I rushed to come back here. It’s all they have on true mates. Copy it and give it back to me. I have to send it soon. And, Stiles…” Lydia gave him a stern look. “Please be careful with it.”

Stiles was jiggling with excitement making grabby hands towards his best friend. “Oh my god, Lydia. Thank you.” He opened and stared at it.

“Oh, did I forget to mention you’ll have to translate it. I’ll help. Most of the family can’t read it also.” Lydia placed her hand on the bed to help balance herself.

“Researching is my thang, Lyds.” Stiles flipped through it.

“I know. So, you have any idea what type of were you’ll be?” Lydia asked.

“Peter says I smell different. Though, we have to wait for the full moon to see. I hope I don’t turn into a bunny or something else small and squishy.” Stiles’ told his best friend.

A newly bitten were needs the power of the full moon to help assist their first full shift. After that, they just needed to learn to control it.

“Peter and the … bunny. That would be funny. You’re mate also slipped that you’re both going to make it official.” Lydia stated matter-of-factly.

“Yeah, it’s just after everything that has happened…” Stiles let his voice trail off. “Why wait?”

Lydia laid her hand over his and squeezed, “I’m happy for you Stiles. You and Peter…” she paused until Stiles looked up at her, “I think the both of you would have ended up here. I know you were worried about how I’d react. I’m a powerful banshee and it’s all because of Peter. I hated him, but even then I knew there was something special between you two.”

Stiles let out a deep breath, “Thanks Lydia. I was hoping you’d bare witness to our exchange. My dad…”

“You’re dad will come around. Does he know all this?” Lydia waved her arms around.

“No. I don’t want our first conversation be about the danger I was in.” Stiles stated. “Melissa called me and spoke to be briefly. I couldn’t bare to tell her about all this yet. Soon. She told me she supported me and loved me regardless. She said dad is just stubborn but he’d come around. Then, she got Peter’s number from Derek and called him.” 

Stiles chuckled. “Lydia, I wish I had a picture of his face. I’m not sure what Melissa said, but Peter told me the women in my life are scary.” 

“Of course we are. I’m happy he sees that.” Lydia smirked. “Regardless I wouldn’t be anywhere else on your special day.” She kissed him on the cheek and stood. “Get some more rest. Peter said he wanted to talk to me about something.”

“Okay, Love you Lyds.” Stiles snuggled back under the covers.

“I love you too.” She closed the door gently behind her.

##

The ceremony was small and was being held on the Peter’s newly purchased land. It was located conveniently next to the park and resembled the Preserve from back home. 

“Hey Isaac, how’re you doing?” Stiles approached the new Alpha and his mate. Isaac’s transition was stressful and painful.

“I’m doing better. Ethan wouldn’t let me out of bed for a week.” He squinted his eyes to his mate. They held their mating ceremony a week prior. 

“Ohh,” Stiles winked at him, “wore you out.”

“Oh god, that came out wrong.” Isaac turned beet red. 

Stiles laughed, “I know my Alpha pampered me too.” He glanced at Peter across the way talking with Kali and her wife, Julia who was a druid. 

“I was so afraid I was going to lose him.” Ethan squeezed his arm around Isaac’s waist.

The alliance between all three was stronger than ever. Ethan, with the help of Peter and Kali, had been settling into his new position. A few of his pack cut ties because they didn’t want to follow a young Alpha or didn’t share the same views Ethan. 

“Sweetheart, a moment please.” Peter gently squeezed Stiles’ shoulder. 

Stiles smiled at his group and followed Peter.

“Lydia texted and said she and Jordan are about twenty minutes.” Stiles had gotten the message a few minutes earlier.

“Good, then we can get started.” Peter fidgeted with Stiles’ plaid tie. “I can’t believe I’m marrying someone who’s so obsessed with plaid.”

“Hey, plaid was the reason we found each other again.” Stiles smirked. He special ordered the tie for their special day.

Lydia and Jordan hit off when they met over a dinner Peter held for them. Both of them were welcomed as the newest members of Peter’s pack. 

Stiles’ nose twitch as he smelt and heard voices besides Lydia and Jordan’s as they came up the dirt path. 

“No,” Stiles’ eyes widen in shock staring at Peter who didn’t seem phased. “You ass.” Stiles punched him in the arm. “You knew.”

“I couldn’t marry my love without his family.” Peter kissed his mate’s cheek.

“Stiles,” the Sheriff’s voice rang out.

“Dad,” Stiles ran over and threw his arms around his father hugging him tightly. Lydia smiled at him as he mouthed ‘thank you,’ to her. He hadn’t spoken to his dad since the day his dad discovered he was dating Peter.

“Son,” his dad’s voice hitched. “I’m so sorry. I was a stubborn mule. Please forgive your old man. I love you.” 

His father smelt like gunpowder and apples. Home. It was just how Stiles’ imagined his dad would smell like.

“I do,” Stiles sniffled, “I love you too dad.”

“Stiles,” Melissa stood off to the side. She was the go between father and son for the last few weeks.

“Melissa,” Stiles wrapped his arms around his step-mother. 

“Hi sweetie. You should’ve known I wouldn’t let your father miss this when Lydia call and informed us of your special day. I can’t believe you didn’t tell me.” Melissa tsked. “No more secrets.”

“No more secrets,” Stiles agreed.

He was happy to be surrounded by his loved ones. 

“I’m sorry Scott couldn’t come. He sent his congratulations.” 

“We can catch up later. The moon is almost upon us.” Peter pointed the full moon shining high in the sky.

Julia was one of the two people who held mating ceremonies for local supernatural community. They decided to make it official in all ways.

“Are you ready?” She spoke softly. Her eyes warm.

“Yes,” they both said in unison and held hands.

“We are gathered here to witness the mating and marriage between Alpha Peter Hale and Stiles Stilinski.” 

“Lydia, do you have the rings?” Julia motioned for her to come forward.

“Yes,” she stepped forward and handed over the simple golden silver rings.

“Let’s begin.”

They faced each other and held each other hands as Julia spoke to everyone. Their vows simple and from the heart.

“I never thought I’d find happiness again. I never felt I’d fill complete. But I did. I knew the moment I met you, you were it for me. I love you Stiles.” Peter’s eyes shined with happy tears.

“You may not be perfect,” everyone chuckled. Stiles smiled and continued, “but you’ve wormed your way into my heart and I’d never change that. You’re a better man now than you were before. I love you, Peter,” Stiles smiled.

“Then you may exchange your rings.” Julia replied.

Peter and Stiles’ exchanged rings and shared a quick chaste kiss.

“Have you both agreed where you’ll share your mating bite?” Julia asked them and they both nodded. 

“Please, exchange your bites that will bind you together forever.” 

They held their wrists up, symbolizing the first time Peter offered the bite to Stiles all those years ago, and bit down at the same time. It was the intent that counted, not the location of the bite. 

Their eyes flashed as their skin was broken. A wave of power surged through them as their bond cemented them together forever. 

“I told you, you’d accept my bite one day.” Peter smirked afterwards.

Cheers rang out as they felt their bond solidify between them. 

Two halves connected forever.

They faced their loved ones and flashed their eyes raising their connected hands into the air.

“Why are your eyes different?” Jordan took a step closer. “It looks like a purple ring around them.”

They both expected Stiles’ eyes to turn red because he was Peter’s mate. The purple ring around their eyes was unexpected.

Julia spoke up. “A sign they’re true mates.”

Stiles’ had finally finished copying the journal and gave it back to Lydia to send back. He was excited to start translating it and learning all the secrets it was holding. 

Hugs all around and a promised to be at Peter and Stiles’ place the following weekend for a BBQ everyone left. Stiles’ parents would be staying in their guest bedroom and had left with Lydia earlier. Jordan had opted to go with Lydia.

##

The moon shined brightly high above in the clear sky. 

“I can’t wait until the house is built and we can all live together.” Stiles enjoyed the breeze against his bare arms.

Peter inhaled Stiles’ sweet scent, “It will be exciting to see our dream home come to life.” 

“I am most excited about the soundproof rooms,” Erica piped up. “We won’t have to listen certain people have crazy loud sex.” 

“Please, like you’re one to talk.” Stiles teased.

Erica shrugged, “Hey. I know what I like.” 

After they all undressed they watched Stiles who opt to keep his underwear on. He didn’t care if they were ruined. 

“Well, it’s the moment of truth. The first time you shift will feel… odd. But don’t panic and let it take over.” Peter was excited about running with his mate.

 

“Okay,” Stiles took a deep breath in and let it out. “I can do this.”

Closing his eyes Stiles listened to the steady heartbeats of his packmates and felt their bonds hum under his skin. 

“Ugh,” Stiles threw his hands in the air. “I keep imagining falling down. I’m clumsy what if I don’t land on all fours.”

The other three chuckled as Stiles laid down on the forest floor and closed his eyes again. He felt Peter rest his hand on his shoulder. “You can do it.” He felt Peter reach out through their bond.

His body felt like that one time he tried to surf. As he tried to balance on the surfboard his feet slipped out and he crashed under the waves. It only lasted a couple of seconds and then he opened his eyes and everything was in black, whites and shades grey. The world felt smaller from this vantage point.

“Well that’s unexpected.” Peter knelt down in front of Stiles petting him. 

Erica approached with caution. “You’re very pretty Stiles.” 

Boyd agreed.

“You seemed to be a coywolf.” Peter grinned. “You must’ve already had some were blood in you.” 

“His eyes,” Boyd said in awe.

“They tinted violet. I wonder if that has to do with being true mates or just a Stiles’ thing. I’ve never seen it before.” Peter purred.

Stiles yipped and placed two large paws on Peter’s shoulders, licking his face. 

“Alright you two,” Peter spoke to his betas, “let’s shift and have fun.”

Peter howled along with his pack before taking off into the woods. Erica’s light brown fur blended among trees and Boyd was just a shade lighter than Peter’s own midnight fur. They ran for miles, playing tag and chasing the wildlife.

Finally, they all ended up in a small creek with their tongues lolling out. Shifting back first, Stiles laid in the creek letting the water cool him down.

“That was so much fun.” He panted.

“Tonight isn’t over yet,” Peter sucked on his bottom lip.

The other two yipped and sprinted off into the woods.

“Yeah, what do you have in mind?” Water dripped off Stiles as he closed the distance between them.

“I think you’re really going to like it.” Peter guided Stiles to a large tree and spun him around.

He nipped Stiles’ neck as he ran his hands up and down his mate’s body. Peter gracelessly fall to his knees and squeezed his lover’s ass.

“I’m going to open you up and then I’m going to fuck you against this tree first off.” Peter hummed.

“Wha--- oh my god,” Stiles’ voice hitched a higher note as Peter licked his hole.

Peter reached around and stroked Stiles’ leaking erection. Stiles let the tree support his weight, spreading his legs further apart. 

“God, why haven’t we done this before?” he moaned. The slight breeze dancing over his naked skin.

Peter wiggled his thumb up alongside his tongue. 

“Fuck,” Stiles’ whole body shivered at the sensation. “Hurry up, I wanna come with you in me.” 

“Hmm, I like that idea,” Peter said as he pressed himself against his lover. Using his precum as lube, he thrusted his thick cock into his lover.

“Yesssss,” Stiles grunted. 

Peter had learned early on that Stiles enjoyed the stretch as he fully entered him.

Holding onto his mate’s hips, he fucked him at a steady pace. 

“You feel so tight around me. Ever. time.” He snapped his hips with the last two words for emphasis. 

“Are you going to knot me?” Stiles grunted as he squeezed his cock.

“Not yet,” Peter watched as the hickey he sucked onto Stiles’ shoulder disappear. 

Stiles whined. “I want it.”

Peter swatted Stiles’ hand away from his cock and stroked it in rhythm of his thrusts. 

“Oh, I am. Later.” Peter panted. 

“Please,” Stiles begged.

Peter used his human teeth and bit down on his mate’s shoulder. He felt Stiles’ clench around his throbbing erection as his mate came with a shout. He popped his growing knot out of his mate and came all over Stiles’ glistening skin. 

“I love you, husband.” Peter manhandled and kissed his mate deeply.

His lover moaned and wrapped himself around Peter.

“I’d love you even more if you’d knot me.” Stiles nuzzled his husband’s neck.

“Oh, I am.” Peter’s eyes flashed his eyes. “Remember when we were talking about old traditions.”

Peter told him mating rituals that born wolves used to do. The one involved mating in both forms had peeked Stiles interest.

Arousal filled the air as Stiles’ heartbeat increased. “Yeah…”

“You have a ten second head start.” Peter squeezed his mate’s ass. “Then I am going to chase you down and make you take my knot.”

Stiles eyes shone brightly with approval.

“You gotta catch me first.” He unwrapped himself from Peter and with one last glance shifted and sprinted off.

Landing on all fours, Peter let out a howl and gave chase.

It was the beginning of their new lives as mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. If you haven't checked out part one, check it out. 
> 
> What did you think about it? Surprised Stiles turned into a coywolf? It's different. If you don't know it's a wolf and coyote hybrid. 
> 
> Any ideas what I've got up my sleeve for the part three? I've got the outline down and will be start writing it this week.

**Author's Note:**

> Part two is completed. I am proofing/editing each chapter one last time before posting them. So, bare with me. 
> 
> Feel free to comment or message me.


End file.
